Natalie Breez
1.0 = |-| 2.0 = |-| B= |-| BA= |-| IFB= Natalie Breez to młoda Bohaterka, członkini Drużyny Alfa 1 i za razem jedyna kobieta w tym oddziale. Biografia (w trakcie uzupełnienia i rozbudowywania) Wczesne życie Natalie Breez została stworzona w Wieży Montażowej, jako jedna z pierwszych Bohaterek, które zostały zbudowane wedlug nowego, eksperymentalnego programu. Program ten miał ją w pewien sposób połączyć ze światem przyrody. Okazał się on być sukcesem, dzięki czemu Breez zyskała nadzwyczajne zdolności. Wkrótce przydzielono ją do Drużyny Alfa 1 - elitarnego oddziału herosów. W bliżej nieokreślonym czasie Breez, wraz z jej nowymi przyjaciółmi-rekrutami z drużyny: Williamem Furno i Markiem Surgem, wzięli udział w misji, która polegała na zatrzymaniu asteroidy lecącej w stronę miasta Makuhero. Kiedy rekruci znaleźli się przy skale, Breez stwierdziła, że "Asteroida" jest tak na prawdę żywą istotą. Jej przeczucia potwierdziły odczyty skanera. Surge zaproponował, by zniszczyć "Asteroidę", lecz Bohaterka stanowczo zaprotestowała. Rekruci odkryli, że istota ma przczepiony silnik, który ją napędzał. Po zniszczyli go i zmienili kurs "Asteroidy" za pomocą swojego statku. Istota uderzyła w ocean na Planecie Makuhero, jednak nie zatonęła i nie wyrządziła miastu żadnych szkód. Wkrótce po tym Breez, Surge i Furno powrócili do Hero Factory. Gang Von Nebuli Misja na Lemus 2 Podczas misji, miejącej być "chrztem ognia" dla Furno, Breez i Surge zostali w Hero Factory i przyglądali się poczynaniom ich przyjaciela. Kiedy rekrut powrócił z nieudanej misji, Breez i Surge czekali na niego przed Fabryką, a niedługo po tym odwiedzili go podczas jego ciężkiego treningu. Niedługo po tym dowódca Drużyny, Preston Stormer, wziął toje rekrótów na szkolenie. Jednak podczas lotu Drop Shipem zostali poinformowani o włamaniu do Składu Materiałów Wybuchowych na Lemus 2. Okazało się, że włamywaczami byli XPlode i Rotor (zajadły wróg Furno). Breez i reszta przystąpili do atatku, jednak Stormer został postrzelony podczas walki. Bohaterka szybko sprawdziła jego stan i na powrót podłączyła jednostkę zasilania. W tym czasie Furno aresztował Rotora, jednak XPlode uciekł. Atak Corrodera Jakiś czas później łotr, znany jako Corroder, zaatakował placówkę więzienną 1331 na Tantalus 5. Na misję wysłano czterech członków Drużyny Alfa 1, w tym Natalie Breez. Ponieważ była to dopiero w budowie, Bohaterka zajęła się ewakuacją pracowników, po czym zabrała ich do placówki medycznej. W tym samym czasie Mark Surge, Jimi Stringer i Dunkan Bulk stanęli do walki z przestępcą. Wkrótce na pomoc przyleciał im William Furno, dzięki któremu udało się odeprzeć atak Corrodera. Tuż po tym Breez przyleciała z powrotem na Tantalus 5, tym razem z Generatorem Antygrawitacyjnym, za pomocą którego wyciągnęła Bulka spod stosu zwalonego na niego (przez Corrodera) belek. Misja w Mekron City Podczas lotu przez galaktykę, Breez, Surge, Furno i Stormer zostali poinformowani o kłopotach w mieście Mekron. Po przybyciu na miejsce Bohaterowie zbadali miejscowy posterunek policji, ponieważ to od tutejszego komisarza dostali wiadomość o kłopotach. Na miejscu spotkali właśnie komisarza Draxa, który okazał się być zakażony przez wrogie nanoboty. Nasłał na Bohaterów ZRPy, jednak rekrutom udało się je pokonać. Chwilę po tym przez dach wpadł szalony Meltdown, strzelając przy tym do herosów ze swojej radioaktywnej broni. Następnie zakaził nanobotami Prestona Stormera i uciekł. Po powrocie do Hero Factory nad Stormerem pełną kontrolę przejęły nanoboty. Lider oddizału zaczął siać spustoszenie w Wieży Montażowej, a później w mieście Makuhero. Breez, Stringer i Surge zostali wyposażeni w plecaki odrzutowe, aby przeczesać okolicę w poszukiwaniu opętanego Bohatera. Nie udało im się go znaleźć, więc po niedługim czasie polecieli na Lunar Tratix w poszukiwaniu składnika antidotum dla Stormera i Draxa. Jednak na miesjcuspotkali Gadobota. Podczas gdy Breez zajęła się skanowaniem okolicy w poszukiwaniu minerau, pozostali herosi odwracali uwagę stworzenia. Bohaterka szybo go znalazła i uratowała Surge'a przed ztarciam na miazgę przez Gadobota - dzięki swoim nieprzeciętnym zdolnościom, Breez dogadała się z bestią. Po niedługim czasie Drużyna Alfa wróciła do Makuhero, a złapany przez Furno Stormer został wyleczony. Podobnie komisarz Drax. Bitwa w New Stellac Kiedy Breez, Furno i Surge trenowali w Fabryce użycie Pierścieni Antygrawitacyjnych, zostali wysłani przez Nathaniela Ziba na misję pomocy Stormerowi, Bulkowi i Stingerowi w New Stellac. Podczas podróży do miasta, Breez i Surge wysłuchali opowieści Furno o zdradzie Von Nessa. Kiedy znaleźli się już w New Stellac, Bohaterka rozpoczęła skanowanie terenu. Wtem zaatakowali ich Thunder i Corroder. Trójka weteranów z Alfa 1 ocaliła rekrutów przed pociskami przeciwnika, jednak tuż po tym zjawili się XPlode i Meltdown. Rozpoczęła się bitwa między herosami, a Gangiem Von Nebuli. Na niebie pojawił się wielki wir, który wessał broń Bohaterów. Następnie wyłonił się z niego sam Vone Nebula. Podczas gdy Stormer i Furno wskoczyli do niego i toczyli bitwę z szefem złoczyńców, reszta oddziału rozprawiała się z pozostałymi przestępcami. Kiedy łotrom skończyła się amunicja, Bohaterowie zaatakowali i pokonali złoczyńców. Za pomocą Rozdzielaczów Cząsteczkowych uniknęli wybuchowych kolców XPlode'a, po czym schwytali pzrestępców. Natomiast Furno i Stormer uwięzili Von Nebulę w jego Lasce Czarnej Dziury. Ognista Przerawa Breez, Furno, Surge i Stormer wyruszyli pewnego dnia na Stację Paliw 22, aby stawić czoła Ognistym Przestępcom, którzy planowali wykraść stamtąd energię. Bohaterowie nie mogli sobie z nimi poradzić, w tej sytuacji Breez zajęła się ewakuacją pracowników Stacji. Herosów i cywilów otoczyli jednak złoczyńcy, lecz dzięki poświęceniu Surge'a udało im się uciec. Po przetransportowaniu pracowników troje Bohaterów udało się do Wieży Montażowej. Tam po ultimatum Stormera otrzymali unowocześnienie do wersji 2.0. Następnie Breez, Furno i Stormer przeszli krótkie szkolenie i tuż po tym wyruszyli ponownie na Stację Paliw 22. Kiedy już herosi znaleźli się na miejscu, przystąpili do ataku na przestępców. Breez i Furno ruszyli w pogoń za Nitroblastem i Drilldozerem. Podczas pościgu Furno dostał wiadomość od Surge'a, tuż przed tym, jak Jetbug wysadził ścianę przed Bohaterami. W wyniku eksplozji bronie Breez i Furno szczepiły się ze sobą, na do datek zjawił się Drilldozer. Uwagę złoczyńcy odwrócił jednak Hero Pod, z którego wysiedli Nathan Evo i Julius Nex. Ten drugi pomógł dwójce Bohaterów rozdzielić ich bronie. Po tym Breez rozbroiła i obezwładniła Drilldozera, który został wtedy aresztowany. Bohaterka próbowała też razem z innymi unieszkodliwić Fire Lorda, jednak została trafiona czystą energią. Dzięki Surge'owi udało się pokonać kryminalistę, a niedługo po tym Bohaterowie powrócili do Makuhero ze schwytanymi Ognistymi Przestępcami. Natalie Breez była obecna przy wygnaniu profesora Adous Witcha z Fabryki Bohaterów za próbę wszczepienia sobie Rdzenia Bohatera. Wielka Ucieczka Któregoś dnia w Areszcie dla Złoczyńców pod Fabryką doszło do masowej ucieczki więźniów. Przetrzymywani tam kryminaliści zbiegli i zaczęli siać zamęt w galaktyce. Natalie Breez, podobnie jak inni herosi, została wysłana samodzielnie na misję powtórnego schwytania jednego ze zbiegłych złoczyńców. Miała za zadanie złapać Thornraxxa, który schował się na swojej rodzinnej planecie Hive. Breez wyposażono w nową zbroję oraz broń, po czym wyruszyła, by ponownie schwytać insektopodobnego przestępcę. Thornraxx wściekł się, kiedy Bohaterka przyleciała na Hive, ponieważ jest bardzo terytorialny. Między Breez, a zbiegłym łotrem wywiązała się walka, która okazała się być jedną z najdzikszych i najbardziej intensywnych starć podczas Wielkiej Ucieczki. Breez musiała niemal walczyć o własne życie. W końcu Bohaterce udało się pokonać swojego przeciwnika: kiedy ten spróbował wlecieć w nią, ta zrobiła szybki unik w powietrzu, obróciła się i rzuciła Kajdanki Bohatera w stronę Thornraxxa. Te skuły złoczyńcę, który został wtedy aresztowany przez Breez. Pudło Zagłady Niedługo po złapaniu Thornraxxa, Breez stawiła się w Hero Factory z powodu alarmu Delta-Czerwonego. Był on spowodowany ucieczką Core Huntera, który miał zamiar sterroryzować galaktykę bronią, znaną jako Pudło Zagłady. Najpierw musiał jednak zebrać wszystkie jej fragmenty. Drużyna Alfa 1 obejrzała nagrania z trzech poprzednich misji - prób schwytania złoczyńcy, po czym herosi rozdzielili się w poszukiwaniu ukrytych elementów broni. Breez poleciała razem z Bulkiem na nienazwaną przestępczą planetę. Tam udając przemytników znaleźli Geba, który zabrał ich do skarbca z jedną z części Pudła. Jednak Core Hunter niespodziewanie zjawił się na miejscu i za pomocą promienia antygrawitacyjnego przechwycił fragment i wysłał Geba na orbitę planety. Bulk zaatakował łotra swoją Wyrzutnią Rakiet, lecz przestępcę obronił Arctur. Tuż po tym Core Hunter zniknął. Dwoje Bohaterów udało się wtedy w miejsce przebywania Surge'a i Stringera, na cmentarzysko statków kosmicznych. Herosi stoczyli tam walkę z poplecznikami Core Huntera, który bliski był uruchomienia Pudła Zagłady. Jednak Core Hunterowi znowu pomógł Arctur, który teleportował go w miejsce stworzenia broni, bo tylko tam mogła zostać ponownie użyta. Następnie przybysz wyjaśnił Bohaterom swój plan, aby posłużyć się Usuwaczem Rdzeni złoczyńcy w celu zniszczenia Pudła. Wskazał im też planetę, na którą udał się zbir. Breez i reszta oddziału czym prędzej na nią polecieli. Tam doszło do ostatecznej bitwy między Core Hunterem, a Bohaterami, podczas której śmiertelnie raniony został Arctur. Core Hunter aktywował w końcu Pudło, a kiedy to zrobił, Breez skoczyła w jego kierunku, chwyciła Usuwacz należący do przestępcy i użyła go, by wyssać energię z broni. Przyniosło to jednak odwrotny skutek, co pozwoliło Core Hunterowi pokonać niemal wszystkich Bohaterów. Dzięki Surge'owi udało się pokonać kryminalistę, w wyniku czego ten został anihilowany. Po tym zajściu Breez i pozostali członkowie Drużyny Alfa 1 powrócili do Fabryki Bohaterów wraz ze dezaktywowanym Pudłem Zagłady. Atak Mózgów Atak na Makuhero Jakiś czas po uporaniu się z Core Hunterem Drużyna Alfa 1, w tym również Natalie Breez, uczestniczyła w uroczystościach na cześć Bohaterów w mieście Makuhero. Breez i Surge pomagali mieszkańcom oraz rozdawali autografy. Spokój w metropolii nie trwał jednak długo - herosi dostali wiadomość o alarmie czerwonym i czym prędzej pobiegli do Wieży Montażowej. Tam dowiedzieli się, że Makuhero atakowane jest przez armię zmutowanych stworzeń, normalnie będących łagodnymi. Breez i pozostali Bohaterowie zostali wyposażeni w nowe zbroje i sprzęt do walki z bestiami. Następnie wyruszyli, by stawić czoło Ogrumom, Pyroxom, Bruizerom, Scaroxom, Frost Beastom i Aquagonom. Stormer próbował przekonać Breez, aby użyła swojej zdolności do komunikacji ze stworzeniami z innych gatunków i dogadała się z potworami, jednak ta widząc ich agresję odmówiła negocjaji z najeźdźcami. Poza tym okazało się, że istoty kontrolowane są przez obce pasożyty, Mózgi. Breez i inni Bohaterowie stoczyli ciężki bój z zainfekowanymi stworzeniami, jednak dzięki Bulkowi odkryli, jak je oswobodzić spod kontroli Mózgów. Kiedy udało im się uwolnić większość stworzeń w mieście zjawił się ogromny Dragon Bolt, który zasypał Bohaterów gradem kul elektryczności, po czym skierował się i wdarł do Fabryki Bohaterów. Herosi popędzili za nim, jednak w Hero Factory zastali zniewolonego przez Mózg Surge'a. Ten nasłał na Drużynę Alfa 1 pustych herosów, z którymi musieli się zmierzyć. Furno rozkazał Breez dotrzeć do Surge'a. Bohaterka próbowała przypomnieć zainfekowanemu herosowi, że są przyjaciółmi, lecz ten jej nie słuchał. Po ciężkiej walce Breez w końcu uwolniła Surge, a w tym samym czasie Daniel Rocka uporał się z Dragon Boltem. Po zakończonych walkach Bohaterowie wrócili do miasta, aby pomóc jego mieszkańcom. Kurs Kolizyjny Wkrótce po oblężeniu Makuhero, Breez oraz inni Bohaterowie z Drużyny mieli spotkać się i omówić, ilu przestępców udało się ponownie złapać podczas Wielkiej Ucieczki. Ponieważ Rocka nie zjawił się, Bohaterkę wysłano, by go znalazła, która spotkała go, usprawniającego system alarmowy w Hero Factory. Po spotkaniu podsumowującym Breez poszła sama potrenować w Sferze Treningowej, unikając tam wyjątkowo niebezpiecznych pocisków rakietowych, nazywanych "młotami". Nie mogła sobie jednak z nimi poradzić i była bliska rychłego wylądowania w skrzydle szpitalnym, lecz w ostatniej chwili Furno uratował ją, po czym skrytykował za lekkomyślność. Niedługo po tym Stormer rozkazał Breez stale monitorować kanały komunikacji kosmicznej. W pewnym momencie odebrała podejrzaną wiadomość ze statku Valiant. Kiedy Valiant obrał kurs kolizyjny z Fabryką Bohaterów i miastem Makuhero, Breez i Roca zostali wysłani na pokład statku, by zbadać sytuację. Na miejscu Bohaterka wykryła obecność organicznego życia, po czym dwoje herosów rozdzieliło się. Breez z polecenia Roci udała się na mostek, aby porozmawiać z kapitanem Aquaxem, jednak po drodze zaskoczył ją Xera. Naukowiec wyjaśnił jej, że statek najechały Mózgi, które przejęły kontrolę nad załogą. Bohaterka zdecydowała przedostać się na mostek przez szyb wentylacyjny, aby uniknąć konfrontacji z Mózgami. Podczas przedzierania się kanałem Breez spotkała jednego z pasożytów, lecz udało się go szybko pokonać. Po niedługim czasie natrafiła na halę wypełnioną uśpionymi robotami - członkami załogi, dla których nie starczyło Mózgów. Breez wyłączyła usypiające ich pole, a wkrótce po tym spotkała się ze Stormerem, który przyleciał na statek. Bohaterka pokonała wielu zainfekowanych członków załogi, lecz nagle natrafiła na zainfekowanego Aquaxa. Uratował ją przed nim Xera, który jednak okazał się być zwolennikiem Mózgów. Po unieszkodliwieniu naukowca Breez i Stormer spotkali się na mostku z Furno i Bulkiem. Na miejsce przybył także Evo, który dowodził kilkoma Drop Shipami. Po zmianie kursu statku przez Bohaterów na słońce, Mózgi zostały zmuszone do ucieczki z pokładu fregaty. Herosom udaje się zmienić ponownie kierunek Valiantu (pomimo zepsutego systemu sterowania), dzięki zdetonowaniu w próżni materiałów wybuchowych przewożonych przez statek, które go odepchnęły od słońca. Wkrótce po tym Bohaterowie powrócili razem ze statkiem i jego załogą do Makuhero. Szał Robotów Po starciu między Furno i Bulkiem, a Mozgami na planecie Tranquis VII Natalie Breez poleciała z innymi Bohaterami na planetę, aby uprzątnąć stolicę, Tranquis. Lustrzany Świat Inwazja na Antropolis thumb|left|260px|Breez podczas pobytu w AntropolisJakiś czas później Natalie Breez, razem z resztą oddziału Alfa 1, została wysłana do miasta Antropolis, aby wspomóc Evo w zwalczaniu Skoczków, które wypełzły z podziemi. Niedługo po przybyciu na miejsce misji, Bohaterka wypatrzyła na niebie wielką Latającą Bestię. Czym prędzej poleciała za potworem, który wyrwał maszt antenowy z jednego z budynków. Breez zaatakowała monstrum swoim Ognistym Łańcuchem, a wkrótce po tym udało jej się odstraszyć Bestię. Kiedy ta próbowała odlecieć, Bohaterka wskoczyła na nią, z łańcucha uczyniła cugle i zaczęła ujeżdżać Latającą Bestię. Potwór zrobił obrót i zrzucił z siebie Breez, która za pomocą swoich Odrzutowych Butów przywiązała kreaturę do jednego z budynków i unieruchomiła ją łańcuchem. W między czasie Breez zauważyła, że Bestie i Skoczki się między sobą komunikują. Tuż po pokonaniu kreatury, Bohaterka spostrzegła, że Stormera porywa Zębata Bestia. Breez próbowała go ratować, lecz Skoczki jej na to nie pozwoliły. Po niedługim czasie od wezwania pomocy, Hero Factory przysłało do Antropolis kawalerię. Breez i inni herosi zeszli do podziemnych jaskiń. Tam zbudowali nowe Maszyny Bojowe, jedną dostała także Bohaterka - była to Skacząca Maszyna. Podczas przemierzania podziemi, Bohaterowie zostali rozdzieleni przez pole magnetyczne. Breez dzięki swej Maszynie wyposażonej w chwytak uratowała Evo oraz Bulka. W trakcie podróży przez Kryształowe Pieczary herosi natrafili na hordę Skoczków oraz trzy Kryształowe Bestie. Udało im się wyminąć potwory, jednak Breez musiała porzucić swoją Maszynę, ponieważ przypadkowo wpadła ona w jezioro kwasu. Po tym znaleźli się niedaleko gniazda Bestii Królowej. Evo sprowokował ją wystrzałem z Pistoletu, co spowodowało, że rozzłoszczona władczyni Skoczków zaatakowała herosów i wezwała swoje straże. Breez, choć niełatwo, udało się dogadać z Królową i przekonać ją, by wypuściła ich przyjaciół i odwołała atak. Bestia zgodziła się, lecz gdy zobaczyła, że jeden z pocisków z Pistoletu herosów spowodował kolejne zniszczenia w jej gnieździe, ponownie wpadła w szał. Stormer jednak pokonał ją za pomocą zbiornika Maszyny Bojowej, który uderzył w Królową, co spowodowało, że i ona i jej legowisko zostało pochłonięte przez przepaść. Bohaterowie myśleli, że w wyniku tego zginał też Bulk, lecz na szczęście udało mu się wyratować. Drużyna Alfa 1 wyszła na powierzchnię, gdzie Breez i inni pożegnali mieszkańców Antropolis i odlecieli z miasta. Alternatywne wymiary Zdolności i cechy Natalie Breez znana jest ze swojej sprawność fizycznej, jak i umiejętności dyplomatycznych. Oprócz tego jest niezwykle szybka, a jej zwinności towarzyszy inteligencja oraz opanowanie. Breez jest całkowicie oddana służbie w obronie słabszych. Troszczy się się o innych i uważa, że ochrona niewinnych istnień także należy do podstawowych zadań Bohatera. Poza tym Bohaterka ta posiada pewną unikalną zdolność - potrafi komunikować się z praktycznie każdym znanym gatunkiem zwierząt. Umiejętność tę zyskała podczas początkowego ładowania jej Rdzenia Bohatera. Wygenerował on wtedy powiązania z przyrodą w większości znanych obszarów galaktyki. Jedną z niezwykłych umiejętności Breez jest też ogromna precyzja w rzucaniu nożami, którą nabyła podczas swojego treningu. Natalie jest zawsze gotowa do nowej misji, bez względu na trudności. Cechuje się też pracowitością, czasami aż zbytnią. Broń i narzędzia Natalie Breez w swojej pierwotnej wersji (1.0) uzbrojona była w Podwójne Energetyczne Bumerangi, które połączone były z harpunami wspinaczkowymi. Dzięki tej broni Bohaterka mogła strzelać energetycznymi pociskami. Breez w wersji 2.0 została uzbrojona w Wielofunkcyjne Ostrza, będące dobrą bronią i użytecznym narzędziem, oraz nową wytrzymałą, ognioodporną zbroję. Na misję ponownego złapania Thornraxxa Bohaterka dostała kilka różnych broni i narzędzi, w tym Tarczę Energetyczną Hex, Podwójną Szablę oraz Karabin Plazmowy. Wyposażoną ją też w rakietowe buty, które umożliwiały jej latanie. Breez znana była z korzystania ze swojej tarczy w połączeniu z butami rakietowymi, by sprawniej latać. Do walki z Mózgami ruszyła wyposażona w nową zbroję, zatrzaski blokujące jej Rdzeń Bohatera, Pancerny Wizjer oraz składany Kij Bō - broń do walki wręcz i Wirującą Piłę Tarczową, służącą zarówno do obrony, jak i ataku. Po przybyciu do Antropolis bronią Breez stał się wielofunkcyjny Ognisty Łańcuch, a później także broń palna zwana Pistoletem Bohatera. Bohaterka została też wyposażona w Odrzutowe Buty, dzięki którym mogła szybko i niezwykle zwrotnie latać. Informacje o zestawie *Natalie Breez po raz pierwszy jako zestaw ukazała się w drugiej połowie 2010 r. Był to mały zestaw 7165 Natalie Breez. Liczył on sobie 19 części. *Set 2142 Breez 2.0 ukazał się w pierwszej połowie 2011 r, ponownie jako jeden z sześciu małych zestawów herosów. W jego skład wchodziło 29 elementów przeznaczonych do budowy figurki Bohaterki. *Natalie Breez została wydana po raz kolejny w 2012 roku, w pierwszej połowie w Europie, natomiast w Ameryce Północnej w lecie. Był to średniej wielkości set, miał 55 części, a jego numer katalogowy to 6227. *Breez w wersji Brain Attack ukazała się w pierwszej połowie 2013 roku, jako jeden z czterech małych setów. Numer katalogowy tego zestawu to 44006, natomiast liczba części wynosi 49. *Breez ukazała się jako minifigurka w 2014 roku. Składała się z dziewięciu części (bez akcesoriów) i pojawiła się w secie 44020 Bestia Flyer kontra Breez. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Promocyjną ksywą Natalie Breez jest "Tornado". *Breeze znaczy po angielsku bryza. *Firma produkująca napój Robo-Łyk poprosiła Bohaterkę, by ta zagrała w reklamie ich produktu. Pojawienia ''Serial Hero Factory: *Odcinek 1: Chrzest Ognia'' *''Odcinek 2: Kryzys Rdzeni'' *''Odcinek 3: Wróg Wewnętrzny'' *''Odcinek 4: Von Nebula'' *''Odcinek 5: Ognista Przeprawa'' *''Odcinek 6: Dzika Planeta część I'' (we wspomnieniach) *''Odcinek 10: Atak Mózgów'' *''Odcinek 11: Wróg z Głębi Ziemi'' Komiksy: *''Komiks 1: Próby Furna'' *''Komiks 2: Kryzys Rdzenia '' *''Komiks 3: Wróg Wewnętrzny'' *''Komiks 4: Von Nebula Powstaje'' *''Komiks 5: Próba Ognia'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Komiksy (2014)'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Książki: *''Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box'' *''Secret Mission 3: Collision Course'' *''Secret Mission 4: Robot Rampage'' *''Secret Mission 5: Mirror World'' *''Meet the Heroes'' *''Face Off: Makuro's Secret Guidebook'' Gry: *''Misja: Von Nebula'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Misja: Próba Ognia'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Creep Crushers'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Breakout'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Brain Attack'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Invasion From Below'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Inne: *''Promocyjny Magazyn Hero Factory'' (tylko wspomniana) *''Animacje promocyjne'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Zobacz też *Galeria: Natalie Breez Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Budowy Natalie Breez na Lego.com *Instrukcja Breez 2.0 *Instrukcja Breez Breakout *Instrukcja Breez Brain Attack Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Drużyna Alfa 1 Kategoria:Zestawy